


how i see you

by crankyjones



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: TJ wished Cyrus knew how he saw him.





	how i see you

“I see what you’re doing, TJ—whether it’s on purpose or not. You only bring the worse out of me and I…”  
“It’s…not true,” TJ interrupted Cyrus. “You’re different from when I first met you. A good kind of different.”  
“I am different. But I’m worse.”  
“You’re not.”

TJ wished he could tell Cyrus how _he_ saw him. Brown eyes, soft hair, subtle smirk; all the beauty in his face. Smart words, melodious laughs, excessive kindness; the annoying perfectness of his soul. TJ wished he could tell Cyrus how much he meant for him, how much he admired him. How much he was proud of him. Proud of all the efforts he made to get out of his comfort zone, proud of all the efforts he made to get him out of his own. Proud of the braveness and strength Cyrus didn’t even know he had.  
That was what was different about him. That was what changed since they first met.  
His braveness and his strength.

“You’re better,” TJ said. “You’re braver, stronger; I feel like you’re more you than you’ve ever been.” Cyrus looked away for a second. If only he could tell him… “You know,” he continued. “I look up to you.”  
Cyrus snorted and shook his head out of desperation. “No, you don’t.”  
“Yes, I do. You managed to do things you never would’ve dared doing before I met you. And you’re always so nice and so smart and so…” His voice rang after the word and TJ sighed.  
“I’m always so what, TJ? Annoying?”  
“Sometimes,” he said, earning another snort. “But you know what else you are?”  
Cyrus’ eyes locked right into TJ’s at those words. He waited, saying nothing, just for a second—though it seemed like hours. “What?” he whispered.  
TJ gulped. “The…” The words stayed stuck in his throat. He couldn’t do it. He wasn’t brave enough. He wasn’t strong enough.  
“The what, TJ?” Cyrus asked, louder, taking a step toward him. “The what?” he repeated, a daring glint in his eyes.

That was when TJ stopped breathing. Whenever Cyrus was that close to him, he would feel like a bubble had grown around them two and kept the air out of it. Here, in front of him, even though a few inches smaller, he looked intimidating. But also pretty—so, _so_ pretty.  
His eyes were subtly looking around Cyrus’ face, from the top of his hair to the bottom of his chin, and the only word that came to his mind was _pretty_.

“You’re…pretty.”  
Cyrus’ already dark eyes became even darker and TJ didn’t know whether it was a good thing or not. He blinked once, twice; from the corner of his eye, he saw him gulp.  
“Am I?” he asked, in a whisper. TJ just nodded, unable to talk any more.

For some time—maybe it was just seconds—, they stared at each other. TJ’s fingers reached out for Cyrus’, slowly, like magnets attracted to them. Their tip touched his skin; a chill went through his whole body and he knew Cyrus felt it as well when his eyes flickered. Then, their fingers met, crossed like hooks. TJ wondered if that was considered as hand holding; their hands weren’t technically touching but their fingers were—they were tied together.  
TJ hoped that was considered as hand holding.  
He had wanted to hold Cyrus’ hands for so long.

His mouth opened a bit, as if daring the words he was burning to say to come out of it. “I…” And he stopped. Cyrus breathed deeply, and TJ knew there wasn’t any bubble keeping the air out of their reach. Instead, it kept the air inside of it, only for them to use, so that they could stay in here forever. “I think I…” Were simple words supposed to hurt that much?  
Maybe doing was easier than saying.  
Cyrus got on tiptoe, hanging harder onto TJ’s fingers. When he was just a few inches from his face—his eyes, his eyebrows, his forehead, his nose, his chin, his mouth—he stopped. He stopped breathing and stopped moving and stopped everything. TJ never ever dared thinking they would be this close someday; the truth was, he loved it.  
Though he loved it even more when their lips touched.

It was just a slight touch, but TJ felt like his whole body was burning. On the inside, however, he felt calm—actually, he had never felt calmer.  
And, when the touch disappeared, it all stayed that way. As well as when he opened his eyes and met the comforting deepness of Cyrus’.  
“I…” he tried once again. “I think I like you.”  
Cyrus just breathed. “Good.” Subtle smirk. “Otherwise this would’ve been _very_ awkward.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's been AGES since i've written a tyrus fanfic (or english fanfics for that matter) and i've missed it SO. MUCH.  
> i hope i can still write properly  
> thanks for reading xx
> 
> (tumblr: crankyjoness)


End file.
